The Stage Door Canteen
by Browneyeez
Summary: UPDATED: The Charity Ball... (possibly the final chapter)
1. Stage Door Canteen

THE STAGE DOOR CANTEEN  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I wasn't even born when the songs ands music were written.  
  
Opinions please.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Jag Headquarters The Present  
  
Harm and Sturgis were sitting in the conference room going over a plea agreement. It was a normal day no different from any other at JAG. They had finished their discussion and were leaving the room when Mac walked in at the same time. Not realizing that Harm was on the other side of the door, as Mac pushed it open, she hit Harm knocking him unconscious. There Harm laid, out cold on the conference room floor.  
  
New York, NY Spring 1944  
  
As a member of the American Theatre Wing, Antoinette Perry organized relief projects during the Second World War. Clothing drives, food drives and selling Liberty Bonds.  
  
It was in 1942 that their greatest accomplishment took place, the opening of the Stage Door Canteen on Broadway and 44th Street, in the Heart of Times Square.  
  
The American Theatre Wing ran this nightclub for the benefit of soldiers on leave. The stars of both Hollywood and Broadway gave graciously of their time. To simply say that this was a place where uniformed servicemen could stop by for free entertainment is an understatement.  
  
In these "Canteens" the Elite of the Entertainment Industry would mix comfortably with the men who were defending the country. On any given night, Dorothy Lamour would take a drink order and Kathryn Grayson would clear a table.  
  
It is at this nightclub that our story begins.  
  
"Welcome to the Stage Door Canteen," a deep throaty voice said, that could only belong to one woman, Tallulah Bankhead.  
  
"Did you see who that was?" Bud asked. "Yes I did, Bud and I can't believe it." Harm said looking around the room.  
  
"Are you ready Harm?" Bud asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." Harm's reply had a nervous confidence. "How about you?" Harm asked. "Same here." Bud replied.  
  
Lieutenant Harmon Rabb was an Annapolis graduate, the only ace from the class of 1941. He did a surface tour on cruisers, and then applied for flight training. Once he won his wings he knew where he would be going. The Pacific, there were many battles about to be fought there and he wanted to be part of it. What was happening in the world had devastated the country, but now was not the time to sit and cry. It was a time for everyone to come together and fight the Japanese and the German's to restore peace and order to the world. He was leaving the next day for California, there his plane was waiting for him, and he didn't know were he would be going from there. It was better he didn't know, less to worry about tonight. He could just relax and enjoy the evening. Harm would be one of the hellcats of the Navy, flying F6F Grumman Hellcat.  
  
Harm's best friend was a West Point Graduate. Captain Bud Roberts, part of the Army Air Corp. The two men grew up together and were as close as brothers. The first time they had been parted was when the decision to attend different military academy's came about. Bud had been trained to fly recon missions in a Lockheed F5. He was going to Europe. He wished he could be going to the Pacific with Harm, but also knew he had to go where he was needed.  
  
"This is it Buddy," Harm said, "Can you believe that in 24 hours we are going to be a world apart?"  
  
"I know you're my best friend, my brother. Remember our deal." Bud said with a smile.  
  
When the United States entered the war, they knew they would be called into action to defend their country and the two friends had promised each other they would both come home. This was a promise both men intended to keep.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" A lovely brown haired woman asked Harm. "Sure." Was all he could say. "My name is Sarah MacKenzie, I am one of the volunteers here."  
  
"Hello Sarah, my name is Harmon Rabb. I guess you could say I am a volunteer too." Harm smiled. Sarah laughed. "I'm not taking you away from your friend am I?" She asked. "No it's fine. Besides he seems more interested in the singer up there than talking to me." "Yes, many men come here and watch our Harriet sing. She has such a beautiful voice." Sarah said. "So Harm, tell me about yourself."  
  
"I am a graduate of Annapolis, I am trained to fly hellcats and I leave tomorrow for California." Harm answered honestly.  
  
Sarah just laughed, "Oh if I had a pair of nylons for every sailor who told me he was shipping out."  
  
"Sarah, I'm serious. No jokes here. I'm leaving tomorrow." Harm said.  
  
"Harm I am sorry, you just have to realize how many sailors and soldiers come in here and tell how they are shipping out and it may be their last chance to." Sarah blushed and could not finish the statement.  
  
"Sarah, how about that dance?" Harm said.  
  
Bud was standing near the bandstand, Harriet was dressed in a beautiful taffeta gown, her blond hair was parted on the side and the wave slightly covered her face. It did not cover her eyes or her ruby red lips, which Bud could not take his eyes off of.  
  
As Harriet sang, The White Cliffs of Dover, Bud fell in love. The song its self was beautiful but Harriet's rendition made his heart leap.  
  
There'll be blue birds over the white cliffs of Dover,  
  
Someday, just you wait and see  
  
There'll be blue birds over the white cliffs of Dover,  
  
Someday, when the world is free.  
  
Bud had to dance with this woman. He waited until she had a break and then asked her if she would honor him with a dance. She naturally said yes. No one was denied at the State Door Canteen.  
  
While Bud was falling in love, Harm and Sarah continued to dance. "You know it's against policy for me to spend all my time with one person." Sarah said.  
  
"So, go dance with someone else and then come back to me." Harm replied.  
  
Sarah giggled and did as she was told. There was something about this Navy Pilot but she wasn't sure what it was. She liked him and had a good feeling about him.  
  
Sarah was dancing with a Petty Officer when Harm walked over. He asked if he could cut in, naturally since he outranked the Petty Officer, he knew what the answer would be.  
  
"Now Lieutenant Rabb, that wasn't very nice." Sarah giggled. "I never told you I was a Lieutenant," Harm said. "I see your insignia." Sarah said pointing to his lapel.  
  
"Sarah can we go talk?" Harm asked. He wasn't sure why, but he had to spend some time alone with this woman. "I really shouldn't but ok." They snuck out together.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Sarah asked. "Anything," Harm replied, "what are your dreams Sarah?"  
  
"Oh, I am sure they are the same as any woman's. To find a good man, get married have a family. A quick end to this war." Sarah said, "what about you?"  
  
"My dream is to come back." Harm said. "Something tells me I have already found a good woman." His comment made Sarah blush. "Harm I hope you do comeback. Safe. Do you know where you are headed?" She asked.  
  
"Well I know it's in the Pacific, otherwise sending me to California is the long way to Germany." He joked. "Oh Harmon, don't joke please." Sarah said, suddenly there was a fear in her eyes. She realized that after tonight she might never see this man again.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Harm said as he gently stroked her cheek. "I figured you talk to so many of us that you know all the stories." There were tears in Sarah's eyes.  
  
"I don't know why this is different," she said softly, "I don't know if I will see you again, and I have to see you again. You are leaving tomorrow and it's too soon."  
  
"Sarah, I can't believe I am doing this. Take this," he said as he handed her his Annapolis ring. "I will be back to get it from you. I promise, and I never go back on my promises."  
  
Sarah took the ring and fastened it securely to the necklace she had on. "I won't take it off, until you come back to get it." She said. "I promise too."  
  
"Shall we go back and have one last dance?" Harm asked. Sarah took his hand as he led her back into the nightclub. Harriet was on stage singing again, Bud was sitting near by watching her.  
  
Just before she was about to start singing her next number, Harriet called to the bandleader. She asked him if she could bring someone on stage. Sturgis Turner the bandleader smiles and nodded yes. Harriet reached out to take Bud's hand, with him standing with her she began to sing.  
  
Cathedral bells were tolling  
  
and our hearts rang on,  
  
Was it the spell of Paris,  
  
or the April dawn?  
  
Who knows if we shall meet again  
  
but when the morning chimes ring  
  
sweet again...... I'll be seeing you in all of your familiar  
  
places that this heart of mine embraces  
  
all day through. In that small cafe, the park  
  
across the way, the children's carousel, the  
  
chestnut tree, the wishing well. I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's  
  
day, in everything that's night and day,  
  
I'll always think of you that way.  
  
I'll find you in the morning sun,  
  
and when the night is new  
  
I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you.  
  
That was the final song of the evening for Harm and Bud. Tomorrow they were leaving and they needed to get some rest. Outside under the bright lights of Times Square, Harm and Sarah said their goodbyes. Sarah had tears in her eyes and Harm kissed her lips. "Here is my address, so you know where to come for your ring." Sarah said. "Remember, I promise I'm coming back to get it Sarah." Harm stated.  
  
"I know you are Harmon, but right now I have to leave. My heart is breaking standing here with you knowing that you will be gone in a few hours." With that Sarah turned and ran off. Harm chased after her calling, "Sarah come back."  
  
  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
"Harm, I'm right here. Harm can you hear me? Sturgis get some ice. Harm open your eyes." Mac said.  
  
"Sarah, I'm coming back." Harm said. "Yeah with a major bump on your head. What are you talking about Harm? Coming back from where?" Mac asked.  
  
"The Pacific Theatre in my Hellcat." Harm mumbled.  
  
Sturgis returned with an ice pack and he and Mac just looked at each other. Harm tried to sit up, his head was pounding. "Harm are you okay?" Sturgis asked as he handed him an ice pack. "Yeah, what happened?" Harm asked.  
  
"You collided with the door," said Mac. Harriet and Bud came to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"You were there," Harm pointed to Mac. "In the Pacific?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, at the Stage Door Canteen. You were all there. Harriet you were a singer, and Sturgis you were a band leader and Bud, you were a pilot." He turned to Mac, and said looking down at his ring, "Remember I always keep my promises."  
  
They all just looked at him. "It was so real and we were there, in Times Square and Tallulah Bankhead greeted us at the door." Before Harm could finish, Sturgis looked at him and said "Harm were the Tin Man and Scarecrow there too?"  
  
"Fine, don't listen to me. But I know we were there." Harm said.  
  
"Harm I think we better get you home." Mac said as they helped him to his feet.  
  
"Mac, I'm serious. You had my ring, and I promised to come back and get it."  
  
"Come on fly boy." Mac said guiding him out the door. "Let's get you home."  
  
Harm stopped and turned to Mac; he leaned down and kissed her. "Like I told you that night, I've found a good woman."  
  
He walked away leaving Mac a bit confused and wondering if she hadn't been the one who just got hit on the head. 


	2. The Adventure Continues

Another Dream.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
Note: The events are real. Cdr. McCampbell is a real person. I read his story in a book, several books actually. He truly was an amazing man and a hero. He won the Medal of Honor and shot down 34 Japanese aircraft during his WWII career.  
  
Reviews are requested please.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
After taking Harm to Reston Hospital Mac drove Harm home.  
  
"Why did we have to go all the way to Reston?" Harm whined. "Harm it was a 20 minute drive and we needed to make sure you didn't have a concussion, you were out for about 30 minutes." Mac replied, in an exasperated tone.  
  
If I hadn't been the one to open the door, I wouldn't be here now listening to him being such a baby. She thought. Of course I would, who else would put up with this? And deep down I love taking care of him. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Ok, Harm, you need to get into bed." Mac said. "Mac, my head hurts." Harm's whining was beginning to grate on Mac's nerves. "Besides, with a head injury like mine, I should not go sleep." He said with a very innocent little boy look.  
  
Mac rolled her eyes and said, "Harm you have a bump on your head and no sign of a concussion, the Doctor said that you could sleep for 2 hours at a time and it would be a good idea."  
  
"I guess I could set the alarm clock to wake me," he said with a pout. "I just hope I hear it."  
  
"Harm, cut it out. You're such a baby." Mac teased. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sturgis walked in. "So, how's the patient?" He asked. "You'd think he had the plague." Mac laughed. "Now Harm," she continued as though she were speaking to a child, "Sturgis is going to stay until 10pm, then I will be back. I have to get some motions ready." As she walked out the door, she turned to Sturgis with a smile and said "Good luck."  
  
"You need anything Harm?" Sturgis asked. "No I'm fine." Harm laughed, "I just wanted to see how far I could push Mac."  
  
"You're taking your life in your hands." Sturgis joked.  
  
"Oh, I know," Harm smiled. "This bump on the head has really set me back."  
  
"Set you back? Harm it's more like it SENT you back. When you came to you were mumbling something about the Stage Door Canteen and coming back to Mac." Sturgis said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harm said as he rubbed his head. "I had this dream or vision that was so real, I was in 1944 on leave just before being sent to the Pacific."  
  
"It sounded real from the way you were calling after Mac or should I say Sarah." Sturgis said.  
  
"Sturg," Harm said getting up, "I think I am going to get some rest."  
  
"I'll wake you in two." Sturgis replied.  
  
Harm went to his room and laid down. He was thinking about his dream. A Naval Pilot during World War II, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
San Diego Naval Base  
  
Spring 1944  
  
"Lt. Rabb, welcome to San Diego, Sir." The Ensign said, handing Harm an envelope.  
  
"Thank you." Harm said. He studied the papers they were his final orders. This was it, where would he be going.  
  
The next day he met with other pilots, some already combat experienced, others like Harm just starting out.  
  
Harm would be joining the Fifteenth Air group on the U.S.S. Essex under the command of Cdr. David McCampbell. Cdr. McCampbell was the CAG and one of the true Flying Aces of World War II.  
  
His group was called the Fabled Fifteen. During the last 7 months they had logged more than 20,000 hours of operations. The men of the Fifteenth had destroyed more enemy planes (318 airborne and 348 on the ground) and sank more enemy ships (296,500 tons sunk, and more than a half million tons damaged and/or probably sunk) than any other air group in the Pacific Theatre. They were the most highly decorated Air Group in the Pacific and Harm was about to join them.  
  
U.S.S. Essex  
  
June 18, 1944  
  
"Lt. Rabb, it's a pleasure to meet you." Cdr. McCampbell said returning Harm's salute. "The honor is mine, Sir." Harm said in awe of the CAG standing before him. McCampbell had graduated from the Academy in 1931 years before, but Harm knew who he was. His leadership and team were legendary.  
  
Harm and the rest of the pilots were briefed on their assignments. They were to protect the Navy at all costs. The Americans were preparing for the invasion of Guam and Saipan. The carrier group was going west to the Philippine Sea.  
  
In desperation the Japanese had planned an aerial attack on the US Ships. They had planned two attacks. The Japanese mission was slated to begin on June 19th.  
  
McCampbell's group was ready. Another group handled the first attack. The Fabled Fifteen handled the second wave of attacks. As Harm sat in his Hellcat preparing for take off a rush of adrenaline swept though him, his mind was on the task at hand however as he looked down at his hand, he thought of the beautiful woman he had met a few weeks before. Sarah, she had his ring and he was going to go back to get it. Harm was cleared for departure and he was airborne. It was 11:30am the morning of June 19th. Listening to commands they flew to the combat zone. There they spotted a dive-bomber. Firing his guns, he shot it down. His first kill. He didn't know what to think, he could hear the voices of his fellow pilots as the called locations of other zero's and dive-bombers in the area. He flew with McCampbell and seeing a steady burst of machine gun bullets watched as a diving enemy aircraft was destroyed. The Battle was over and the Navy had ruined the plans of the Japanese. The Fabled Fifteen had lived to fight another day.  
  
Back on the Essex, the men were in the ready room discussing the mission. There were celebrating and debriefing all at the same time. McCampbell had 7 kills that day. "How was your first day in combat?" Another Lieutenant asked Harm. "Exhilarating," was all Harm could say. "I cannot believe how close it was. I could practically see their faces."  
  
Harm's Apartment "See who's faces Harm?" It was Sturgis, waking Harm up. "Harm?" "Hey Sturgis, you aren't going to believe this." Harm just looked at him as he sat up. 


	3. The War Is Over

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
This was supposed to be a one-chapter story, oh well.  
  
Please review.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
"Well what was it about?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I was a member of the Fabled Fifteen. Remember studying them?" Harm said.  
  
"Of course I remember the CAG was McCampbell." Sturgis said, "I sat next to you in class."  
  
"Sturg, I was talking to him, flying with him, it was amazing. I shot down a zero." Harm's voice was excited.  
  
"Take it easy Harm," Sturgis replied, "You need to keep calm."  
  
"What's going on?" Mac asked as she walked in.  
  
"I had another dream." Harm replied.  
  
"That bump really did a job on you." Mac said.  
  
"Well, you're in good hands Harm. I guess I can get going." Sturgis said.  
  
"Thanks buddy." Harm called after Sturgis as he left.  
  
Mac sat on the edge of Harm's bed and ran her hand over the bump.  
  
"Hey there," she said softly, "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Mac, it's all so real. Where we met, the combat, I could really feel what these men went through." He said.  
  
Mac just smiled at Harm. She had never seen this side of his imagination before. In some ways she kind of liked it. While the 1940's were a time of hardship, it was also a very romantic period of time.  
  
"Harm, I think you need to get more rest. Lie back." Mac said as she plumped a pillow. Harm lied back and Mac continued to caress his forehead. Shortly Harm feel asleep.  
  
  
  
August 1945  
  
Harm had been through a lot. He had 19 kills through his combat, which classified him as an ACE. An Ace was any combat pilot with 12 or more kills. He had been in the Battle of Leyte Gulf in October 1944. He had learned a lot from Cdr. McCampbell and was a talented fighter pilot. After his last mission in June 1945 he was granted a one-month leave starting in mid July. After visiting his family, Harm went to New York City. There was a ring he needed to retrieve and more importantly there was a woman he needed to see.  
  
In the last year he had not forgotten about Sarah. He had written her a few times and she had replied. Of course it took weeks sometimes months for the letters to get there. He didn't care; each time he saw her writing on an envelope his heart soared.  
  
  
  
August 13, 1945  
  
Harm arrived in New York City; he went right to Broadway and 44th Street to the Stage Door Canteen. He walked in and saw the singer, Harriet speaking with the bandleader. "Can I help you Sir?" Harriet asked. Suddenly a smile broke across her face. "Harmon, is that you?"  
  
Harm smiled, "You remembered. Where's Sarah?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I do Lieutenant. Sarah's not here, she went to see her family she will be back tomorrow. How long is your leave?" Harriet stated.  
  
"I have to be back on August 28th." Harm answered. Realizing that he was a bit rude, Harm turned to the bandleader and extended his hand. "Hello, I am Lieutenant Harmon Rabb," he said. "Sturgis Turner," the bandleader replied. "It's an honor to meet you." They shook hands.  
  
Harm noticed Harriet's left hand and smiled. "I forgot congratulations are in order. Bud told me."  
  
Harriet giggled and said, "He proposed right after he came back in June. Once this war is finally over we are going to be married. But you probably know that already." Harm did know that, he was going to be the best man and he hoped that Sarah would be her Maid of Honor.  
  
"Harriet, I can't believe I've missed her." Harm said.  
  
"You haven't, she'll be back tomorrow." Harriet replied.  
  
"Harriet please don't tell her I'm here. I want to surprise her." Harm said.  
  
"I won't tell." Harriet smiled.  
  
Harm left the nightclub and went to find a place to stay for the night. His heart was racing and couldn't stop thinking about Sarah.  
  
  
  
August 14, 1945  
  
Harm awoke that morning and dressed. The city was abuzz. As Harm walked though the hotel lobby he could hear music and cheering coming from the streets. As he stepped out into Times Square he noticed the headlines of a paper. " JAPAN SURRENDERS!!" Harm couldn't believe what he was seeing. He ran back into the hotel and made a phone call. Yes it was true, Japan has surrendered and the war was finally over. Harm raced out of the hotel. He had to find Sarah. As he ran through Times Square he noticed a sailor grab a nurse and passionately kiss her. Little did he know that he had just witnessed something that would become one of the most recognized and famous poses of all time.  
  
He approached the entrance to the Stage Door Canteen Harriet was standing outside celebrating. Harm ran to here, "Where is she?" He asked breathlessly. Before she could answer Sarah came running across and threw herself into Harm's arms.  
  
With tears in her eyes, "You came back," was all she said. Harm kissed her and looking into her beautiful face replied, "I told you I always keep my promises."  
  
  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
"I love you Sarah." Harm called out. Mac walked into his bedroom when she heard her name. "Harm, wake up." Mac said very quietly. She knew she should wake him up but secretly she wanted to hear what else he was going to say.  
  
"Sarah, I don't ever want to be parted from you again." Harm said in his sleep.  
  
Mac carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. Why can't he say this when he's awake she wondered.  
  
Mac reached over and caressed Harm's face. "Harm wake up." She said again.  
  
Harm bolted up from his sleep. "Mac." he said as he leaned in and kissed her. 


	4. Just A Day

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
Please review.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
1 AM  
  
Mac was a little stunned again, this was the second time today that Harm had kissed her.  
  
"I should have hit you in the head sooner." Mac teased. "What's going on with you today?"  
  
"Mac every time I close my eyes I am back in time. It so real; the sounds the people you can't believe it."  
  
"Am I there?" Mac asked coyly.  
  
"Yes, oh god yes. You were a hostess at the Stage Door Canteen, we met right before I shipped out." Harm smiled. "I gave you my graduation ring to keep."  
  
"This ring?" Mac asked taking his hand and pointing to the ring.  
  
"I was flying combat missions in the Pacific. I could feel the engines. I saw the faces of the pilots I shot down, it was surreal." He continued. "Then I came back to New York and it was V-J Day. You know that Eisenstaedt picture from Life Magazine of the couple kissing? I saw it happen."  
  
"It seems you have a rather vivid imagination. Who'd a thunk it?" Mac commented. "Anything else happen?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Harm said. "Well?" Mac asked. "I loved you." Harm said flatly. Mac just stared at Harm, what could she possibly say to that?  
  
The two just sat there staring at each other. Harm finally broke the silence. "I think you loved me too."  
  
Mac didn't know what to say. She had been waiting to hear these words from Harm, but not in the past tense and not about technically two other people.  
  
"Harm, I think you better get some rest." Mac said as she got up and walked into the living room.  
  
Harm sat their a bit confused not sure what he said that was wrong. She did ask about the dreams. All he did was answer her questions. It was actually interesting, being part of the past and such an amazing time in history.  
  
As Mac sat on the couch she thought about what Harm said. Why did it bother me so much? She wondered. Because he can't seem to love you in the present. She answered her own question. If I could just get he past Harm and the present Harm to get together. Mac was confusing herself. She grabbed a blanket and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
7:30AM  
  
Harm had slept though the night, he didn't have any dreams that he remembered and his head was feeling a lot better. He walked into the living room and saw Mac sleeping peacefully on the coach. Wow, I am up before her, he thought.  
  
He walked over and rubbed her shoulder, "Mac, wake up." He said.  
  
"Harm, are you okay?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, no headache." Harm said.  
  
"Any dreams?" Mac asked. "Not a single one." Harm almost sounded disappointed.  
  
"Hey since it's Saturday, how about we spend the day bumming around?" He asked Mac. "Sure, sounds like fun, what did you have in mind Flyboy or should I say Ace?" Mac teased.  
  
"I don't know, how about a trip to the Smithsonian?" Harm suggested.  
  
Knowing full well that the Air and Space Museum at the Smithsonian had a display of World War II aviation, Mac just smiled and nodded yes. "Hey Harm how about some breakfast first. The museum doesn't open for a few hours."  
  
  
  
SMITHSONIAN AIR AND SPACE MUSEUM  
  
They walked through the museum, looking at all the different aircraft. Harm would have liked to see the Enola Gay, but the exhibit had been removed and would not be back up until 2003.  
  
They went to the World War II wing and then to the Golden Age of Flight. After that they decided to grab a bite at the Wright Place Restaurant.  
  
After lunch, they went to see other exhibitions. They saw an IMAX film at the Lockheed Martin theatre and then to the Albert Einstein Planetarium. They watched "The Stars Tonight" presentation.  
  
While they were sitting there Harm reached over and took Mac's hand. She didn't say anything but she did tighten her grip around his fingers. Harm leaned over and whispered, "Let's get out of here."  
  
They walked out of the planetarium and out of the museum all together.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah, just getting a little headache." Harm replied.  
  
"Let's get you home, maybe you're still reeling from your bump." Mac said.  
  
  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
"Mac aren't you tired? How much sleep did you get?" Harm asked.  
  
"Enough." Mac smiled and she curled up on the couch.  
  
"Wanna stay for dinner?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sure, what's on the menu?" Mac responded.  
  
"I don't know," he said as he looked through the fridge and cabinets. "Order?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, Chinese?" Mac suggested.  
  
Harm picked up the phone and placed an order. He and Mac then sat and relaxed and waited for the delivery.  
  
Dinner came and they ate and chatting about nothing in particular. Once they were finished Harm took the plates into the kitchen and Mac started going through the video collection.  
  
"Can I pop in a movie?" Mac called out.  
  
"Sounds good." Harm said as he returned to the couch and got comfortable.  
  
Before they knew it they had both fallen asleep.  
  
Before Harm knew it he was having another dream. 


	5. Doughboys

Harm goes back in time again..  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
  
==================================================================  
  
BOIS DE BELLEAU, FRANCE (just north of Paris)  
  
JUNE 1918  
  
Machine gun fire had been raining down in the town. After three weeks the town was destroyed. The American Marines fought valiantly and recaptured the area from the Germans.  
  
As night began to fall a tired young American marine looked for a place to rest. He came upon the remains of a church. Exhausted he carefully entered the church, making sure there was no enemy left. Of the 1200 German soldiers who they fought, 300 hundred were captured the rest were presumed dead, but one could not be too careful.  
  
As he sat down, he removed his roll and held his rifle. He then heard a noise from the other side of the ruins.  
  
"Who's there?" He yelled. "Show yourself."  
  
"Americain?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, um Oui, I am American. Do you speak English?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Monsieur, I do." She replied. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank you?" He asked  
  
"Yes, thank you for your saving." She said.  
  
"My name is Harmon." He said.  
  
"I am Sarah." She answered.  
  
"Where is your family?" Harm asked.  
  
"I do not know we were separated as we tried to leave to Paris." Sarah replied.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harm said.  
  
"I will find them again." She replied.  
  
As he looked into her eyes he could see that her strength was as powerful as her beauty. They sat together in the demolished church. They talked of their lives, the war and their dreams. The smell of war was all around them and yet all they noticed were the stars overhead.  
  
"This was a beautiful church, it was a beautiful city." Sarah said. "Why they had to come here, I do not understand this."  
  
"I wish I knew. People fight and go to war for the smallest of reasons." Harm answered knowing that this was not a question that could be easily answered.  
  
"Harmon," she said, "will the fighting ever end?"  
  
"I hope so Sarah, I pray that it does." Harm replied.  
  
"Look, the sun is rising." Sarah said looking to the East.  
  
"I need to get back to my unit." Harm said. "This night has been wonderful. Sitting here with you, talking. It's as if the war did not exist for one night."  
  
"But Harmon, it does exist. It is all around us." Sarah said sadly.  
  
Harm stood up, he needed to get back. He turned to Sarah and took her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't. He held her close for a moment and then turned to get his roll.  
  
"Allez avec Dieu, go with God Harmon." Sarah said.  
  
"Will you be okay?" He asked. "Oui" she replied.  
  
"I will never forget you Sarah."  
  
  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
"I wish I could do more." Harm said.  
  
"Harm? Wake up, you're having another dream." Mac said.  
  
"Mac, this is unbelievable." Harm said as he reached over to hug her.  
  
"Don't tell me, another dogfight in the Pacific?" She asked.  
  
"No, I was a Marine in France in World War One, and you and I met in the ruins of a church in Bois de Belleau." Harm said sounding very confused.  
  
"Harm, do you want to talk?" Mac asked.  
  
"No, not now. Just stay here with me." He replied as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Harm, go back to sleep." Mac said.  
  
With that Harm drifted back to sleep. 


	6. Frankly My Dear...

Disclaimer: Don't own them - if I did they would think I was crazy for all this time travel.  
  
This may be Harm's last dream but it's not the end of the story or is it?  
  
===================================================================  
  
  
  
Harm's Final Dream.  
  
It had been several days since Harm's subconscious took him back in time. He was finally getting real sleep. Mac had gone back to her apartment.  
  
He missed her. He liked the idea of her staying with him. In some ways he wished the dreams continued. As long as they did she would have stayed with him. It was comforting knowing she was so close. The night they slept on the couch he was able to hold her all night long.  
  
He crawled under the covers and stared at the ceiling. Slowly sleep came over him.  
  
  
  
SOUTH CAROLINA 1865  
  
As Harm walked down the dirt road, he saw all the remains of dead shrubbery that once used to line the road to his home. It was devastating to look at. His home was once beautiful rich farmland. As a young boy he remembered the fields of cotton that grew behind his home. Now there was nothing but a vast wasteland. It would take years to recover what they had lost.  
  
Would they be able to recover? It had been 4 years since he had been there. He had to leave; the honor of the South was at stake. He wasn't fighting just for independence. He was fighting for his way of life. They had lost the war. The South had tried and failed. In his mind he was angry, in his heart he was glad the war was over. The senseless killings, watching his friends die, fighting other Americans. Was it all worth it?  
  
He approached his home. The structure was still there but the majesty it once possessed was gone. He remembered the days of his parents sitting on the veranda and his siblings playing. He remembered the parties and barbeques they had. They were famous for them. People would come and stay for days.  
  
He had his first kiss at one of those parties. Sarah, she lived in the neighboring plantation. He wondered what had happened to her. She must have gotten married. The night before he left, they had sat on the veranda and talked for hours. No promises had been made and she was not his. But it was thoughts of her that helped get him through the war. He had no right to think of her. The forbidden kiss they had shared wasn't proper. He had never called upon her nor had he gained the permission of her father to court her. That night he didn't care. He was leaving and he wanted to take the memory of Sarah with him.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a scream. "HARMON?" It was his mother running to him. "You're here, home safe." She cried. "He's home," she called out to the family. They all came running to greet him.  
  
"Harmon, I've missed you," his younger brother said excitedly. His little sister, who was barely three when he left, stayed in the background. She wasn't exactly clear on who this man was. "Chloe, I'm your brother, let me see you. You have grown." Chloe was still unsure of this man in tattered clothes standing there. She clung tightly to the skirts of a woman. Harm looked up to the woman standing there.  
  
"Welcome home Harmon." Sarah smiled. "Sarah what are you doing here?" Harm asked quizzically. "Our home was destroyed. Your family kindly took us in." Sarah said.  
  
Harm completely forgot about his family and grabbed Sarah and held her. "You are all I thought about." He whispered in her ear. He then realized that it was very improper for him to have said that to her. He had been away, he had no idea if she had married or was already spoken for. "Forgive me Sarah, I did not mean to speak out of turn." He spoke the words yet he was still holding her.  
  
"Harmon," she whispered, "I've been waiting for this day."  
  
"You have?" He asked as he lifted her off the ground and swung her around.  
  
"My father made arrangements for me to marry, Georges DuPris from New Orleans. I told him, I would not marry anyone until you came home. I waited for you Harmon."  
  
Harm didn't care about properness or decency; he kissed Sarah right there for all to see.  
  
"Oh my body and soul." Harm's mother called out. "Harmon put her down."  
  
"It's ok Mama, we're getting married." Harm said.  
  
"Married?" His mother said, almost fainting.  
  
"Yes Mama, married. It's always been Sarah."  
  
  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
Harm sat upright in his bed. It's always been Sarah? He thought. Harm got up and began pacing. Four different dreams and each time it was Mac. He finally got it. "IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MAC." He said aloud.  
  
He looked at the clock it was 2am and he didn't care, he grabbed the phone.  
  
"Mac? Wake up, I'm coming over." 


	7. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
Please send me reviews I love the feedback.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Harm had raced through the streets of D.C. he had to get to Mac's. There were a million things running through his head. He needed to get to Mac. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. He would worry about that when he saw her. Right now he just needed to see her.  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT 2:30 AM  
  
"Mac," Harm called out as he banged on the door. He didn't care about the time.  
  
"Harm relax, what's wrong?" Mac said as she opened the door.  
  
"I had another dream, it was incredible. I was a southern soldier returning home after the civil war, my mom was there; I had a little brother and sister. I have this feeling my father was there too but I didn't see him."  
  
"Harm you know your imagination has been running wild since you got hit in the head last week. It's normal. Well maybe not normal, but the doctor did not seem concerned about it." Mac said.  
  
"The doctor said that having a dream when you get knocked out is normal, but a series of dreams?" Harm replied.  
  
"No Harm, he said a series of dreams was not out of the ordinary." Mac answered.  
  
"But I only had one of those dreams when we went to the doctor." Harm said.  
  
Mac led Harm to the couch, "Harm sit down," she said, "I called the doctor and spoke to him about your additional dreams."  
  
"You called the doctor? Why?" Harm asked. "Because I care about you silly." Mac said with a smile. Harm just sat there staring at Mac.  
  
"Now, please tell me what has you so crazed about this dream?" Mac asked.  
  
Harm threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. Where to begin? Now was the time he had to figure out what he was going to say and figure it out quickly.  
  
"Mac it's like this," Harm said and stopped. "It's just that I that I woke up."  
  
"Harm, would you speak in English and not in code please?" Mac teased.  
  
"Mac, please don't interrupt." Harm said his tone bordering on exasperation and confusion.  
  
"Ok Harm." Mac said softly as she sat down next to him. "Talk to me."  
  
"Mac all these dreams have a common theme. Aside from being about wars, every one of them has you." Harm said. Mac just nodded.  
  
"No matter where I have been, you are there and I am coming back to you. This last dream really opened my eyes." He continued. "Harm what happened?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well, you were my neighbor and you were there when I returned home from the Civil War. Your father had arranged a marriage for you but you wouldn't marry the man. You told me you had waited for me. You don't know how happy that made me." Harm stopped and looked at Mac, she was staring at him. "It made me realize something. It's you Mac, it's always been you."  
  
"What's always been me Harm?" Mac asked.  
  
"It's always been you that I loved." Harm stated. "I cannot believe that it took a dream to make me realize this." Mac just stared at him. "Mac say something, anything please." Harm pleaded.  
  
"Harm, you love me?" Mac questioned.  
  
"Yes Mac, I LOVE YOU." Harm breathed a sigh of relief. He finally got the words out. "I love you Mac. I will say it again if you want. I love you." Harm was now smiling; it was as if a weight had been lifted from him.  
  
"Harm." Mac said and she took a deep breath. 


	8. Mac's Reply

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters  
  
Please send me your opinions.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Mac was in shock. She knew she loved Harm, she had admitted as much to Sturgis. She had waited a long time to hear those words from Harm. Now that he had said it, she didn't know what to do. All this time her unreturned love, while it made her miserable, it was also easier to deal with. With a secret love she was in control of everything. There was no chance of real hurt, when it's one sided. Now that Harm had admitted his feelings, the rules were going to change.  
  
Mac sat there thinking, "If I tell him how I feel, then what. If I lie and say I love him as a friend than any chance for a future relationship will be lost. If I tell him the truth that I am in love with him then we risk the chance of being hurt. Does he love me or is he IN love with me?"  
  
Mac's silence was deafening to Harm. He just sat there looking at her wondering when she was going to say something. He wanted her to say what she was thinking. At this point he wanted her to say anything. Even if she just said "Mashed Potatoes." How could she sit there and be so silent? Harm then had a terrible thought, "What if she doesn't feel the same way? I just ruined the best thing in my life. If she doesn't love me like I love her than I am going to lose her. She will distance herself from me."  
  
Harm got very nervous. As a lawyer and a pilot he has always been self- assured. Cocky was the word many used to describe him at times. He needed to get out of there, she wasn't speaking and he felt he had made a huge mistake. He turned away from Mac and looked at the door. It was only a few feet from where he sat, but at this moment it looked as if it was miles away. Mac was not talking and all he could think about was getting out of there and hoping that this was all part of one of his wacky dreams. He couldn't move his legs and feet were like lead.  
  
With a great deal of mental strength, Harm found the energy to stand up. He didn't say a word to Mac and just walked to the door. As he reached for the doorknob he wanted to turn back and look at Mac, give her a chance to say something. He decided against it.  
  
Mac processed what was happening and she snapped out of her trancelike state. "Harm wait, where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Home," he replied. "I don't think you want me here."  
  
"Not want you here? Are you serious?" Mac answered with questions. "Harm it's just that I, well it's just that we. When you, I was." It was Mac's turn ramble and this did not escape Harm.  
  
"Who's speaking in code now Mac?" He teased as he returned to the couch. Harm sensed the hesitation in Mac. This was new for him, no matter the situation she was always able to speak her mind and compose her thoughts. She was the type who always looked a person directly in the eyes, now she was starring at a spot on the floor. He sat down and took Mac's hand. "Mac maybe I wasn't clear. I am in love with you."  
  
Mac lifted her head and looked at Harm. He thought he saw what was a smile. At this point he wasn't sure of anything.  
  
"Harm, I gave you a chance in Australia and you turned me down." Mac said flatly.  
  
"I was there Mac, and I remember the minute you got a no, you went to someone else." Harm replied slightly angry.  
  
"Harm listen to me," Mac realized that the route she was taking here was not working. "Who among us has not made a mistake? Mic realized something when your plane went down. He never said it outright but I think he knew that no matter what he would never be first in my life."  
  
"Who is first Mac?" Harm asked. "You," she said quietly.  
  
"Harm, I didn't need a dream to help me know." Mac said. "Yeah you needed a plane crash." Harm's attempt at a joke was really poor. "Mac what are you saying?"  
  
"Harm, I love you, I am in love with you. I know it's always been you." Mac said.  
  
Harm now saw the smile on Mac's face. He could not contain himself. He jumped up from the couch and started pacing. He was moving so fast that Mac thought he was going to wear out her carpet.  
  
"Ok what now?" Harm asked. "What do we do? Do you want to talk? Do we need to talk? Are you okay with this? How long have you felt this way?" Harm was rambling.  
  
Mac just looked at him and laughed. She jumped up and stood in front of him. "Harm, I just want to love you." She said with a big smile. 


	9. What Now?

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, they belong to others.  
  
Please send me reviews and any suggestions. I appreciate the feedback, thanks.  
  
============================================================================  
  
STILL AT MAC'S  
  
Harm stood there looking at Mac and smiling. He reached over and took her hands in his. He was calmer now but his mind was still racing. Mac loved him and he loved her. When did this happen? When did I fall in love with her? Was it the fact that she has supported me? Was it seeing her dressed so incredibly at the gala? Harm smiled, it was when they were on the sub and she blasted those bubbleheads. I was such an idiot then, she gave me the opportunity to talk and I shot her down.  
  
Things were racing through Mac's mind as well. And she was thinking the same things. When did I fall in love with him? Was it when he sandbagged me in court? Was it when he got me shot? Was it the countless hours we spent together when he was putting my life in jeopardy or when he wasn't? No, I realized it when Jordan said that she was with Harm until I decided I wanted him. I denied it, but deep down I knew I was falling in love with him. Mac smiled to herself.  
  
"Mac, what are you thinking about?" Harm asked. "Oh this and that, what about you?" She replied with a devilish smile. "Me, you really want to know?"  
  
"Oh course I do." Mac replied. "I was just thinking about that time we were on the Watertown and you blasted those bubbleheads." Harm was laughing. "I think that's when I fell in love with you." Harm said.  
  
"Harm if I recall, that is yet another example of me wanting to talk and you turning me down." Mac said quickly.  
  
"Mac, you said before that everyone has made mistakes." Harm shot off quickly. "Yes Harm, everyone does but you seem to have the lion's share." Mac teased.  
  
Harm had a mock hurt look on his face, which Mac purposely ignored. She continued with her teasing. "Let's see what were the mistakes you made, mentioned two already. What else was there? Let me think...."  
  
Before Mac could finish, Harm put his arms around her and said, "There is only one way I am going to shut your mouth isn't there?" With that said, he gave Mac a deep kiss.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Mac looked at Harm and said, "Wow, Hey sailor. New in town?" She laughed. Harm just looked at her smiled and kissed her again. They moved to the couch and spent the next hour or so acting like teenagers. Mac looked out the window, "Harm, the sun is coming up."  
  
"Mac, I don't care." Harm said breathlessly.  
  
"Harm, we have to go to work." Mac said trying to get up from the couch. Harm wouldn't release Mac from his grip. "Harm, today is one day you aren't going to be late for work." Harm let her go and Mac went into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
After a cup of coffee Harm left to go home and get ready for work. Mac went and took a shower and got herself ready. Today was going to be a very interesting day at work.  
  
JAG HQ  
  
8 AM  
  
Mac pulled into the parking lot; she was smiling and humming to herself as she walked into the building and met Sturgis in the elevator. "Good morning Sturgis," she said in a very peppy tone. "Morning Mac, somebody got a good night's sleep." He quipped. Mac just smiled and said, "Mmm, it was a wonderful night." She walked out past Sturgis leaving him wondering.  
  
Around 15 minutes later Harm pulled in. He entered the building and went to the elevator. He had a spring in his step and was unnaturally happy at this time of day. He walked into the bullpen, "Good morning Harriet, how's the mother of my favorite Godchild today?"  
  
"Good morning, Sir, you seem to be in good spirits this morning." Harriet said.  
  
"That I am Harriet, it's a beautiful day." Harm said as he went to his office.  
  
Sturgis walked out of his office and over to Harriet. "Was that Harm?" He asked looking at his watch. "Yes Sir and the Commander is in a very good mood today." Harriet replied. Sturgis smiled to himself.  
  
Harm came out of his office at the same time Mac did. "Good morning Mac!" He said.  
  
"Morning Harm." She replied with a smile. "I see you're here on time today." Mac joked.  
  
"Yes I am, got a nice wake up call." Harm answered. "Hey Mac, wanna have lunch today?"  
  
"I'd love to Harm." Mac said with a smile and they both walked back to their offices.  
  
Sturgis stood watching the little scene in front of him. Something is definitely up he thought. He walked over to Harm's office and knocked. "Enter," he called out.  
  
"Harm, any reason for your good mood this morning?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I just had a great night." Harm said with a smile.  
  
"Interesting, both you and Mac come in with big smiles and in very good moods. Coincidence?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Oh, is Mac in a good mood this morning?" Harm asked with a little smile.  
  
"Yeah she is, know anything about it?" Sturgis said.  
  
"No Stu old buddy, not a clue. Well, gotta get to the AM meeting." Harm said as he got up. Sturgis just shook his head, not knowing what to think.  
  
Lunchtime approached and Mac and Harm left for a bite to eat. By this point everyone at JAG was curious about the good moods.  
  
When they returned from lunch they were still in good moods, which of course made everyone notice even more. Even the Admiral noticed this feeling of happiness. Before they could reach their offices, the Admiral called out, "Colonel, Commander my office."  
  
"Aye Sir," they replied and went to the Admiral's office.  
  
"Close the door," the Admiral ordered. "Now is there something you two would like to share?" 


	10. What Does the Admiral Know?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to those who have reviewed and even emailed me with comments. Please keep it coming.  
  
============================================================================  
  
THE ADMIRAL'S OFFICE  
  
Mac and Harm stood at attention in front of the Admiral's desk. "At ease, be seated," the Admiral said.  
  
The Admiral was aware of the gossip that was going on that day. He also knew of the confusion that his two senior officers were having regarding their relationship. While it was strictly against policy, he had never seen two people more suited for each other, he wouldn't object to a relationship. Provided they did not let it interfere with their duties. He didn't really care at this point what was going on. He knew there was something happening and figured he would have a little fun with it.  
  
"So, was there something either of you wanted to tell me?" The Admiral asked with a blank look on the outside, laughing on the inside.  
  
"Sir?" Harm asked. "Tell you? We are currently working on an agreement for the Mullen's case."  
  
"I am almost done with the case log reports." Mac said. "You will have them by the end of the day."  
  
"Is that all there is?" The Admiral asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes Sir," they both replied.  
  
"It seems that you are both getting along rather well. Thought maybe there was something in the water." He said with a smirk.  
  
Mac and Harm just sat there, looking at everything but each other and the Admiral. "Oh dismissed." The Admiral said rolling his eyes and the two left the office.  
  
HARM'S OFFICE  
  
"Well that was interesting." Mac said.  
  
"What could he possibly know?" Harm asked.  
  
"You do have a silly grin on your face flyboy." Mac teased.  
  
"Me? You're the one humming. Since when do marines hum?" Harm teased back.  
  
"Well at least I don't look like a teenager in love." Mac laughed.  
  
"No, you look like a woman in love." Harm replied quietly. "Mac it's killing me right now. I just want to hold you and kiss you." He said moving away from her, if he stayed close he knew he would act on his feelings.  
  
"Harm," Mac said smiling, "I was thinking the same thing. I'd better get back to my office." She quickly left.  
  
As Mac walked back to her office, Harriet was right on her tail. "Excuse me ma'am. Do you have a moment?" Harriet asked.  
  
"Of course Harriet, come on in." Mac replied.  
  
Once the door was closed, Harriet turned to her friend. "Mac, what's going on with you today? You seem different."  
  
"Do I?" Mac replied with a smile.  
  
"Yes you do, if I didn't know better I would swear it had something to do with Harm." Harriet said.  
  
"Why Harm?" Mac asked with a smile.  
  
"Because he is different today too." Harriet said.  
  
"Oh is he?" Mac was not about to give Harriet a clue.  
  
"Mac, come on tell me what's going on." Harriet pleaded.  
  
Before Mac could answer there was a knock at her door. "Enter," she called out.  
  
Harm popped his head in the door, "Mac, we on for dinner tonight," he noticed Harriet sitting there, "to umm discuss the case?"  
  
"Sure thing Harm, I'll drop over around 7ish." Mac replied and Harm closed the door.  
  
Harriet sat there with a smile and Mac looked at her, "What?" Mac asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Harriet said with a big smile and she left the office.  
  
Mac sat at her desk. She had that report to finish but all she could think about was that she would be alone with Harm in a few hours.  
  
She finished off her report and delivered it to the Admiral. She then went home to get ready for her evening with Harm. 


	11. State Fair

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
Author's note: Please review - I really would like opinions. The idea for this Dream came from the 1945 movie State Fair -although there is no military in that movie. Sorry it's long. It got away from me as I was writing.  
  
============================================================================  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
Mac walked into her apartment, threw her things on the couch and headed straight for the shower. She had already taken a shower that morning but she wanted to wash the office smell off of her before she went to Harm's.  
  
She stood in the shower and let the water beat down on her. The warm water was so soothing and relaxing that she shut her eyes and enjoyed the massage.  
  
IOWA 1945  
  
Twenty-one year old Sarah MacKenzie stood on the back porch and watched as her Uncle loaded his prize-winning boar, Billy Boy, into the trailer. She had been sent to live with her Uncle Matt when she was just a child. She never knew the reason why, but she knew she was happy there, happier than she ever remembered.  
  
"Get in there," she heard her Uncle Matt yell as Billy Boy refused to get in to the trailer. Sarah just laughed; every year it was the same thing. Uncle Matt would exert energy trying to push Billy Boy into the trailer and Billy Boy would work equally as hard staying out.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" Uncle Matt asked. "No, not at all," she said with a giggle. "Well instead of laughing, how about a little assistance?" Uncle Matt said.  
  
Sarah came down off the porch and stood there with her arms folded. "Uncle Matt, I think Billy Boy is trying to tell you something. Maybe he doesn't want to go to the Fair this year, and honestly neither do I." Sarah said matter of factly.  
  
"What? Not want to go?" Uncle Matt replied. "Sarah this year Billy Boy is going to take home the blue ribbon. Why don't you want to go? I need my best girl there for luck."  
  
"Uncle Matt it's the same thing every year. We go, you show Billy Boy, we come home." Sarah said with a frown.  
  
"I got a feeling, Sarah, this year is going to be different. Now go get your bags, we leave at sun up." Uncle Matt said.  
  
Sarah went inside and collected her things. "Different?" She wondered, "How would this year be any different from the others?"  
  
THE FAIR GROUNDS  
  
They pulled into the rest area of the fair grounds and found a place to set up camp. "I think Billy Boy is going to need a bath before the judging." Uncle Matt said.  
  
"Uh huh," she replied looking off towards the fair grounds.  
  
"Sarah, why don't you go over to the fair? You seem to be miles away and not doing me much good." Uncle Matt said teasingly. "Oh and don't forget, I plan on taking my best girl for a ride on the Ferris wheel." He added with a smile.  
  
"I know," Sarah said with a smile. They had been coming to these fairs for as long as she could remember. Every year they would take a ride on the Ferris wheel together, it was tradition. They would go around and around. At the highest point you could see forever. Uncle Matt would say the same thing to her each year, "Sarah," he would say pointing out to the distance, "the possibilities in life are endless, never forget your dreams."  
  
Sarah walked towards the music and the smells of the fair. She was feeling a little hungry and stopped by a popcorn stand. "One bag please," she said holding up her finger. "Here you go pretty girl, I made this batch 'special for you." The vendor said handing her a bag. Sarah paid the vendor and continued walking around.  
  
She had to admit that once she was here, she was glad she came. The fairs were always fun. The music, the rides, the contests, maybe Billy Boy would win this year. She also loved the exhibitions they had, the fashions, the cars and even the military one. Each year representatives from the military would come to the fair. First to encourage the sale of war bonds and second to get new recruits. Now that the war in Europe was over and it looked like the war in Japan was hopefully ending, they were there to thank people for their support.  
  
Sarah was looking at the exhibition on new farming equipment. She really didn't care much about it, but it was something to do. In the distance she could hear the Calliope music coming from the carousel. She turned away from the exhibition to go to the carousel when she walked right into a tall man in uniform spilling popcorn all over.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry. I was looking towards the carousel not paying attention." She said as she blushed.  
  
"No, ma'am, it was my fault." He said wiping the popcorn from his shirt. "So going to the carousel?"  
  
"Yes, the music sounds so wonderful, I thought I would go take a look." Sarah said.  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked. Sarah shrugged and smiled.  
  
The man offered his arm and the two walked towards the carousel.  
  
"My name is Lt. Harmon Rabb." He said with a smile.  
  
"Sarah MacKenzie pleased to meet you." She replied.  
  
They talked as they walked, Sarah told him about her life and he did the same.  
  
As the approached the carousel it was getting darker and the lights shone like stars. "It's so beautiful," Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, beautiful." Harmon said but he was not looking at the carousel. Sarah caught Harm looking at her and blushed.  
  
They stood looking at the carousel. "Want to go for a ride?" Harm asked.  
  
"Oh no that's ok, thank you." Sarah replied.  
  
"Come on it will be fun," he said as he went and purchased two tickets. He gave the tickets to the ride operator and the got on the carousel.  
  
Harm lifted Sarah on to a horse and the ride began. They went around and around, Harm reached up at one point and pulled the ring. It was the brass ring; he smiled and handed it to Sarah.  
  
The ride was over and Harm reached to help Sarah down. He held her by her waist and Sarah put her hands on his shoulders. Once she was on the ground, neither removed their hands. They just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Harm leaned down and kissed Sarah. Being lost in their kiss, they didn't hear the ride operator, "Rides over," he said.  
  
Harm and Sarah both blushed a little and got off the carousel.  
  
They continued to walk and talk, it was now dark and Sarah realized the time and the fact that her uncle must be getting worried about her.  
  
"Harmon, I really should be headed back." Sarah said.  
  
"I guess I have been away longer then I expected too." Harm replied. "Will you be here tomorrow? May I see you again?" He asked.  
  
"We will be here all week. I would like to see you again." Sarah smiled.  
  
Harm leaned down and kissed Sarah again. "It was a pleasure meeting you Sarah MacKenzie."  
  
Sarah turned and walked back to the trailer, she realized that Uncle Matt was right, this year the State Fair would be different. Suddenly she felt a few drops of water.  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
Mac heard a banging on her bathroom door. "Mac are you ok?" Harm was shouting through the door.  
  
Mac snapped back to the present. She realized that it was 7:30; she had been standing under the shower for almost an hour.  
  
"Harm?" She called out. "Yeah are you okay?" Harm shouted back.  
  
"I'm fine, I lost track of time." Mac replied.  
  
"You?" Harm said with a relieved tone. "I called you to say I would bring dinner here since Sergei was staying over tonight and you didn't answer, then when you didn't show, I got worried."  
  
"Harm have a seat in the living room. I'll be out in a second." Mac said.  
  
A few moments later, Mac walked out of her bedroom, and sat down next to Harm.  
  
"I'm sorry, I think your crazy dreams have found their way into my head." Mac said.  
  
"Really?" Harm asked. "Mmmhum," was all she said and she kissed Harm.  
  
"Maybe you should have these dreams more often." Harm said.  
  
"So flyboy, what are you going to feed me?" Mac asked.  
  
"Well, there is a great meal probably burning on my stove right now, how about we order?" Harm said. "Sounds good, make the call I'll get us some drinks." Mac answered as she went off into the kitchen.  
  
Mac came back and snuggled next to Harm on the couch. Harm held Mac close and they were both contented.  
  
"Mac, do you think we are we doing the right thing here?" Harm suddenly asked.  
  
"Why, don't you?" Mac replied.  
  
"Mac, I am very happy." Harm said. "I was just thinking that maybe we should keep this quiet until we are sure, no need to jeopardize either career."  
  
Mac had a strange look on her face. "Harm are you telling me that you would not give up your career if it was the only thing keeping us apart?" Mac said.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant at all," Oh God what did I say, Harm thought.  
  
"Harm, would you give up your career for me?" Mac asked.  
  
"Mac, why are we getting into this now? We have been together less than 24 hours." Harm said. "Can't we just enjoy the here and now?"  
  
Mac just looked at Harm and smiled. "Harm, I love you."  
  
Harm hugged Mac tighter, "This is going to be an interesting relationship."  
  
Dinner came and they ate. Harm stayed for a while longer and then went home.  
  
On the drive home, he thought, "Yes this is going to be an interesting relationship." 


	12. Harm's Secret

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them.  
  
Please send me reviews I love the feedback.  
  
============================================================================  
  
About a month has passed since Harm was knocked unconscious and starting having some very vivid dreams. It wasn't so bad, it was these dreams that made Harm finally admit his feelings for Mac. Mac even had a dream of her own; the power of suggestion is amazing. For the last month, they have kept their little love fest a secret, but things are about to change.  
  
JAG OFFICES  
  
9AM  
  
"Hey Stu, do you have any plans for this weekend?" Harm asked.  
  
"I'm flattered buddy, but I would rather spend time with Bobbie." Sturgis said jokingly.  
  
"Cute, I bought six tickets to a ball and I was thinking that you and Bobbie, Bud and Harriet and Mac and I could all go." Harm said.  
  
"Harm that sounds a lot like three couples." Sturgis said with a smile.  
  
"Well, actually Mac and I have been testing the waters lately." Harm said with a big smile.  
  
"And how is the water?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Just fine, very fine." Harm said his smiling getting bigger.  
  
"I'm happy for you guys, it's about time." Sturgis said.  
  
"How about this Saturday?" Harm asked.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea, let me talk to Bobbie about it. I am sure she will say yes." Sturgis replied.  
  
"Great, Harriet and Bud are in too." Harm said and he went to Mac's office.  
  
"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Harm asked as he popped his head in Mac's door.  
  
"Harm, what happened to keeping it quiet." Mac said nervously.  
  
"I decided I don't want to, I want everyone to know I love you." Harm said with a smile.  
  
"I like that, so are you just going to stand in the middle of the bull pen and shout it out?" Mac teased.  
  
"I had something a little more subtle. We are going out Saturday night." Harm said with a smile.  
  
"Really? Where?" Mac asked.  
  
"It's a surprise, trust me and don't ask any questions." Harm said.  
  
Mac just smiled at Harm, she hated surprises but had learned that they are a way of life with him.  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly. They had the usual amount of cases and paper work. On Friday afternoon, Mac, Harriet and Bobbie met for lunch.  
  
  
  
OUTSIDE OF JAG  
  
"So Mac, why has it taken you so long to tell us about you and Harm?" Bobbie asked.  
  
"I knew something was up, that day you were both floating around the office." Harriet said with a smile.  
  
"We were just keeping it quiet until we were sure, now we are." Mac said.  
  
"I for one am very happy, you two were driving me crazy." Harriet laughed.  
  
"It's so nice to be able to talk about it." Mac said with a slight sigh. "So do you two know what's planned for tomorrow night?"  
  
"Not a clue, Sturgis wouldn't tell me, he said he was afraid I would spill it." Bobbie remarked.  
  
"Same with Bud, they seem to have some plan. The only think I do know is that they are taking care of our clothes."  
  
"OUR CLOTHES?" Mac and Bobbie said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, didn't Harm and Sturgis tell you?" Harriet asked. "Oh no they probably didn't, they asked me for your sizes."  
  
"Ok, I'm getting worried," Bobbie said with a laugh, "I love the way Sturgis dresses, but picking out my clothes?"  
  
"Harriet, what else do you know?" Mac asked.  
  
"Nothing, I swear." Harriet replied but Mac and Bobbie both knew she was lying.  
  
  
  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
  
SATURDAY AFTERNOON  
  
There was a knock on Mac's door. When she answered there was no one there, but there was a large dress box and a long stemmed red rose with a card. Written on the inside of the card:  
  
"A perfect rose for the perfect woman. The dress in this box will only enhance your beauty. Be ready at 8."  
  
Mac opened the box and found the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was a classic 1940's circa gown; it was gold and strapless with a short jacket. She had seen a similar gown, worn by Betty Grable in some movie.  
  
Mac got ready and was waiting when Harm knocked on her door. When she opened the door she was in shock. Harm was in dress whites. But they weren't his dress whites; the uniform was also circa 1940. "Mac you look beautiful." Harm said.  
  
Mac smiled at Harm, "You know what they say about dress whites and roses?" She said as she picked up the rose that had been delivered with her dress.  
  
Harm offered his arm to Mac and they walked down to the street. He had rented a limo for the evening. The other two couples were already inside and similarly dressed.  
  
The six friends settled into the limo, "Ok, Harm, where are we going?" Mac asked. "The Corcoran Gallery." Was all Harm would say. 


	13. The Charity Ball

Disclaimer: I am just having fun I don't own these characters.  
  
Reviews please...  
  
Author's Note: If anyone wants to see the Corcoran Gallery, here is the link. http://www.corcoran.org/events/  
  
============================================================================  
  
THE CORCORAN GALLERY  
  
WASHINGTON, DC  
  
Completed in 1897 by Ernest Flagg the Corcoran Gallery is one of the most beautiful buildings in Washington, D.C. It houses the art collection of William Wilson Corcoran, a banker turned philanthropist, for whom the gallery is named. The two-story structure has as a Beaux-arts design with Greek accents. It is a combination of elegance and beauty. Coincidentally Flagg also designed Annapolis Naval Academy.  
  
Tonight's ball was a charity ball, sponsored by the USO. The event was to raise money for the families of those killed in the September 11th attacks. Over the course of the past year, there had been many charity events. They had been somber experiences, tonight almost a year after the attacks, it was decided that this event would be a night to celebrate the American Spirit and the lives of those who had been lost. This gala was a trip back in time.  
  
The sounds coming from the Corcoran Gallery were the sounds of the Moonlight Swing Band. This non-profit group pays tribute to Glenn Miller's Army Air Force Band through use of Miller's original arrangements. They recreate the feel of the World War II era by performing in authentic World War II Army Air Corp Uniforms.  
  
They walked into the Gallery to the tune of Moonlight Serenade, one of Glen Miller's hits.  
  
"This is incredible," Bobbie said, smiling at the group. "Harm, how did you find out about this?"  
  
"It was in the Washington Post. You have no idea how hard it was to hide this from you." Harm said looking at Mac. "I had to keep removing the society section from your paper." He continued with a laugh.  
  
"So that's why my paper was such a mess, I kept calling the delivery department yelling at them." Mac said giving Harm a playful smack. "Harm this really is beautiful. I can't believe you did this. It was worth the suspense."  
  
"Anything for you Mac," Harm replied with a smile, he then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
Sturgis slapped Harm on the back, "You have outdone yourself my friend. Thanks for sharing the credit."  
  
"Harm, the tickets must have cost you a fortune. I want to contribute." Bud said.  
  
"No need Bud, you and Sturgis picked up the cost of the clothes. Don't worry about it." Harm replied.  
  
The couples walked over to their table. They noticed that there was already a wrap on one of the chairs. "I guess we are sharing the table with someone else." Harriet said.  
  
"Oh didn't I mention it? The Admiral and Meredith are joining us." Harm said.  
  
"Harm? Telling our friends about us is one thing, but the Admiral is going to realize that we are a couple if he sees us here." Mac said with a concerned tone.  
  
"Mac, he knows. I was in his office when I saw the ad. We were talking about it and I told him that this was something I wanted to take you to." Harm replied. "Mac, the Admiral said as long as we don't let it interfere with our duties, he has no problems."  
  
Mac was speechless. Part of her was upset with Harm for telling people without discussing it with her first. But the other part of her, couldn't love Harm more. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, deeply and passionately. She didn't care who saw.  
  
"Good evening everyone, don't we all look like a blast from the past?" The Admiral remarked. He was dressed in an authentic uniform just like the others. Standing with him was Meredith Cavanaugh. She looked stunning in her gown.  
  
"Hello, you all look wonderful," Meredith exchanging hand shakes with the group.  
  
Mac and Harm were still in their embrace and did not notice the Admiral and Meredith standing there. "Commander care to come up for some air?" The Admiral joked. Mac and Harm looked at the Admiral and blushed.  
  
"Sorry Sir," Harm said extending his hand."  
  
The Admiral smiled, "Tonight it's AJ."  
  
Harriet and Bud went to dance. Bobbie and Sturgis joined them as they glided around the dance floor to the sounds of yesterday.  
  
AJ, Meredith, Mac and Harm were sitting together watching them.  
  
"Mac, your dress is so beautiful. It is an exact replica of a dress I saw at the display at the Smithsonian. It was worn by Betty Grable." Meredith said.  
  
"I wish I could take the credit, Harm never even told me about all this. He picked the dress and had it delivered to my apartment earlier today." Mac answered.  
  
"Mac, I have to say it. That man is in love." Meredith stated with a smile.  
  
"Meredith so am I. I still can't believe that this is real sometimes. All it took was a bang on the head and a bunch of dreams." Mac said with a laugh.  
  
AJ stood up and asked Meredith to dance. They were a striking couple.  
  
Harm reached over and put his arm around Mac. "So do you think we should show them how it's done?" He asked.  
  
"Absolutely." Mac answered with a smile. As they walked to the dance floor, the band was playing "All The Things You Are" by Tommy Dorsey. Mac and Harm floated around the dance floor. Their friends watched them as they danced; they looked deeply into each other's eyes. It was as if they were the only two people in the world.  
  
Anyone watching Mac and Harm together would either have to be blind or a fool not to see that they were very much in love. This love they shared filled the room. It was as if anyone who looked at them or was near them suddenly felt a magic and passion like no other.  
  
Very few words were spoken that night, the group danced and laughed. The Corcoran Gallery looked like Harm's dream. The first one he had. He never took his eyes off of Mac the entire evening, not even when he did a Lindy with Harriet.  
  
As the evening came to an end, the bandleader came to the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, on behalf of the Moonlight Swing Band, the USO and the Families of the Victims of September 11th, I would like to thank you for your generosity. The events of September 11th are still with us, they will never leave us. If the events have taught us one thing, it is to be proud of who we are. Americans. To hold our heads up high and most importantly, live our lives but never forget. Thank you all for coming and again thank you for your generosity."  
  
The last song began; a tenor sax played the introduction to a sultry and seductive song. Etta James had made this her signature song in the 1950's. But Glenn Miller had made it famous in the 40's. Harm took Mac in his arms and they glided across the dance floor. A young woman approached the microphone and began to sing:  
  
At last, my love has come along, my lonely days over, and life is like a song  
  
At last, the skies above are blue, well my heart was wrapped up in clover  
  
the night I looked at you  
  
I found a dream, that I could speak to, a dream that I could call my own  
  
I found a thrill, to press my cheek to a thrill that I have never known well  
  
You smile, you smile, oh and then the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven  
  
for you are mine at last  
  
I found a dream, that I could speak to, a dream that I, could call my own  
  
I found a thrill, to press my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known well  
  
You smile, you smile, oh and then the spell was cast, and here we are in heaven  
  
for you are mine at last.  
  
At this moment, the friends, were all dancing and enjoying the last song of the night. It was a wonderful memory they would all have in years to come. For just a brief moment in time, they were transported back to the 1940's. Nothing could improve upon the night they had.  
  
Harm looked at Mac, softly he sang in her ear, "...and here we are in heaven for you are mine at last." He pulled Mac closer and they moved together to the beat of the music.  
  
As the song ended, Harm took a step back from Mac. He held her hands and he held her gaze in his. "Harm this night has been like a dream." Mac said. "If it is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."  
  
"I know, Mac, of all the dreams I've had, this is the one that recurs most of all." Harm said.  
  
"The Stage Door Canteen?" Mac asked slightly confused.  
  
"No Mac," Harm said with a small laugh. "The one where we are dancing in each other's arms and I ask you to marry me."  
  
Before Mac could say anything, "Mac, I love you with all my heart. Would you marry me?" Harm asked.  
  
"Yes!" Mac said with tears running down her face. "I will Harm. I love you."  
  
With their friends watching Harm slipped a beautiful ring on Mac's finger. The couple embraced and their friends gathered around them to offer their congratulations. The night just got better for everyone.  
  
Mac and Harm sat closely together in the limo; the rest of the group had been dropped off at their respective homes. Mac's apartment was the next to last stop. The limo approached Mac's building, as Harm got out to walk Mac to her door, Mac turned to the driver, "Thank you for your services, you won't be needed anymore this evening."  
  
Harm looked at Mac, "Are you sure?"  
  
"With all my heart" was her reply.  
  
Hand in hand they walked to Mac's door. Once inside the apartment they held each other close and kissed. Slowly they removed each other's clothes. Without breaking the seal between their lips Harm carried Mac to the bedroom. They made love together with a passion and hunger neither had ever felt before.  
  
When they were finished, Mac and Harm laid there spent in each other's arms, they were together and it wasn't a dream. 


End file.
